This invention relates to book bands pinched in a book, particularly those possible to be separately pinched between two different pages for finding different important locations.
A traditional book band 406 shown in FIG. 5 has its upper end fixed in a back cloth 405 of a book back 404, extending from an upper end 407 out of a lower end 411 for a reader to easily find out a needed location for reading next time. But generally, a fine bound book may have only one band to use, and this sometimes is not sufficient in case of several important locations to be marked. Sometimes book marks are used for this purpose, or a corner of a page is bent as a mark, both of which are not ideal since book marks are liable to fall off a book and bent corners can harm a book.